


Fire and Ice

by TheGirlwhoknewtomuch



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Powers, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Possible Character Death, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor (2011) - Freeform, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlwhoknewtomuch/pseuds/TheGirlwhoknewtomuch
Summary: After Odin safed a girl named Runa from isolation she was raised as a servant in Asgard and became friends with Thor and especially Loki. The both of them walk through thick and thin together and play jokes on Thor. Until one day the fun has an end and both, prince and servant have to face the reality, that they are not, who they're supposed to be. And even more important, that they are more than friends...





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first story ever. Please don't be too hard on me, I'm still learning how this works, but I hope you like it. I have big plans.

Runa opened her eyes just to see the empty, dirty dark room. She had been here prisoned for what felt like an eternity. But it couldn't be that long after all Runa was only a child. She didn't know what happened or where she came from. All the girl could remember was waking up one day in her little cell.

She looked around. There was no light, but a small crack in the stonewall provided Runa with at least a little bit of light. The crack was to high for the small girl to reach so that she had no clue how the world outside her prison looked like. Still, she was sure, that there could not be any civilation in the near regarding that there had never been once voices. But someonehad to be there. Otherwise there would be no explanation how a tray with food appeared in the room over night everytime.

Runa trembled slightly freezing. She was always cold. There was no bed or chair in the room. All she had were two blankets, one laid on the floor so the girl didn't have to sit directly on the cold stone. With the other blanket she tried to wrap herself up as far as possible. It had more holes than fabric, just like the simple dress Runa was wearing.

The blanket helped little against the cold and the light that soaked through the crack slowly faded. Runa watched as her prison slowly filled itself with complete darkness. She sighed. Another day without being saved from the prison. Though it was hopeless the girl still hoped to get out one day. Runa looked for the last time at the heavy door at the other end of the room, the only entrance. She had never seen it open. Then she layed down on her second blanket and turned to face the wall and closed her eyes. It was just so frustrating. But maybe tomorrow somebody will find her...

 

* * *

 

 

The girl didn't know, how long she had been asleep when suddenly a strange noise woke her up. It was still dark but through the crack came light. It was not the sun but the light of fire. And there were voices whispering. It seemed to be many of them.

Runa became scared. She didn't know, who those people were or what they want. She didn't know if they were friendly or hostile.

Under the door seeped the same light of fire as from the crack in the wall. Heavy footsteps came closer to the prison door and stopped. Runa pressed herself into the corner and wraped her arms around her knees.

With a loud crash the door exploded and pieces of wood flew through the whole cell. A silhouette stepped out of the smoke where the door used to be. It was an old man in a shiny golden armor. A golden eyepatch hid one of his wise blue eyes and in his hand he hold a golden spear. All in all he looked like a king and his whole appearence underlined that through he had a friendly face.

 

The man spotted the small scared girl in the corner and smiled gently. He crouched down before he spoke, "Hello, little girl. My name is Odin, king of Asgard. I'm here to safe you." He offered her a hand to help her stand up.

Runa didn't move. She just watched him and narrowed her eyes. Should she trust him? A complette stranger? But what other choice did she have?

Slowly she took his hand and allowed him to help her get up. Then it hit her. He said he was a king. Runa might not know where she had come from, but she was quiet sure, once she had learned how to behave with a king. She made a clumsy bow, almost falling to the ground again due to her weakness of hunger, coldness and tiredness. Odin caught her in time before she could hit the ground.

"You don't have to worry about formalities now. There will be plenty of time as soon as you have your strenghts back. Now we have to get you to Asgard", he assured her.

Odin picked the girl up and carried her bride-style outside. Runa didn't remember much. Only that there were soldiers with torches and if her eyes didn't betray her, there was also a horse with eight legs. Odin sat her inside the saddle and mounted the horse himself behind Runa, making sure, she won't fall down. Then he shouted at the dark sky at someone called Heimdall as the soldiers surrounded the horse.

The next thing Runa saw was light in every possible colour. It blinded her so hard she had to close her eyes. When she had the feeling of falling and her stomach twisted she almost thought, she had fallen from the horse already. But she still felt Odin's safe arms at both of her sides. Still she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

When Runa finally decided to look, her stomach had calmed down and she didn't felt like falling anymore. The girl opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She was no longer in the darkness, only enlightened by the torches of the soldiers, but on a cristal bridge, that seemed to be made of a rainbow. At the other end in some distance was a city, golden and silver and shining. It was still night but the moonlight dipped everything a silver light. Beneath the bridge rolled a dark blue waves that reflected the stars and the moon. In the far end behind Runa the sea turned into a silver waterfall which disappeared into sky and at the end of the bridge - Runa assumed they where coming from there - was a golden dome.

While Runa was still fazed by the view, she didn't notice, how heavy her eyes had become. The gentle walking of the horse and the sound of the waves started to lull her to sleep. She leaned back and gazed at the stars as Odin rode the horse to the city. When they finally reached the gates of the palace Runa was already asleep, overwhelmed by all the experiences and the thrill of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I know, a little bit boring, but I'll try my best to improve. I hope, I can update soon the next chapter, because I think, that is going to be funny.
> 
> I might change tags in time, depending how exactly is going.


End file.
